


KA-BOOM

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 80's action movie, AU, Androids, Fighting, Gen, I am only the filler not the requester, So very AU, android battle, ao AU I'm honestly worried about placing it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Black Tiger Vs His Nemesis, Action-packed showdown, ’80s action movies."  I freely admit this is unbelievably AU on top of AU with some AU mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KA-BOOM

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst, I’m kind of a fan of this stuff. Don’t tell anyone. Special thanks to Black Tiger’s antagonizing “nemesis” for helping me out with details.
> 
> So many apologies that there are so many references here that only exist on the RP blog. At least maybe it'll be entertaining?

Meeting at an abandoned warehouse. Even he recognized it as cliche; though he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to come face to face with whoever had taken to antagonizing him so thoroughly.  
  
The android checked his weapons system before entering. Full charge, commands at the ready. He scanned for heat, motion, anything that would give the location of his “nemesis” away; and found only a barrel in the center of the mostly empty floor, lit aflame. Despite that making very little sense, standing out in an obvious way, his attention turned to scanning the catwalks above, the abandoned crates stacked here and there with no discernible logic. There appeared to be nothing.  
  
Then came the slightest jingle of chains. Black Tiger immediately turned toward the sound—extremely glad for quick calculations and some semblance of Hundred Power at his command, darting away from an entire catwalk crashing down from above. It hit the flaming barrel, spreading the accelerant inside along with the flames across the floor and over the nearest crates.  
  
Laughter followed. “Well that was impressive, at least.”  
  
Standing, finally getting a fix on the figure, hanging from one of the severed catwalk supports as though it were the most natural thing in the world, Black Tiger committed every detail to memory. There was just so much… _irritation_. “That was a rude introduction.”  
  
No move was made to actually find a way down at that point. “Oh, we’ve been introduced. At least as far as I’m concerned. But I wanted to see what you were capable of in person. So to speak.”  
  
“You already seem to have been watching me.” Black Tiger pointed out with just the slightest sharp edge in his voice, trying to get a decent reading on the form’s body heat, internal structure—but every attempt was thwarted. A jamming device was likely, though he couldn’t understand the reason for it. “This was unnecessary.”  
  
“But it’s _fun_.” The nemesis argued, finally leaping down from the ceiling and landing with incredible ease. There was a grin on his (her? ambiguous, like the voice) face, standing and stretching carelessly. “So, shall we fight a little? Get your hydraulic fluid pumping?”  
  
“That seems futile.” The android responded. “Though I have my doubts about you listening to logic and reason.”  
  
“That’s a good one. _You_ talking about logic. So come on, try and hit me. I know you’ve been wanting to.”  
  
Maybe there had been a point made about logic. That seemed to be the case as a half-understood memory of Wild Tiger’s seemed to lead him to drawing his fist back and _punching_ —  
  
Air. The nemesis had leaped back quickly enough to avoid that punch, grinning. “You’ll have to do better than that. Don’t worry, I’ll set the mood!”  
  
Instantly, the panel in his right thigh opened, splitting the fabric of his pants in a perfect little rectangle as he removed his energy gun from its internal sheath. In one quick motion it was unfolded, ready—but once again his nemesis was just too fast, having managed to backflip away and behind one of those flaming crates. Perhaps there was more than training and skill involved.  
  
And then from seemingly nowhere and everywhere came the grinding, heavy burst of music that was firmly in the “heavy metal” category. “I thought we needed a soundtrack!” The nemesis called over the noise, stepping right out into the open. “What do you think?”  
  
“I do not think it is very helpful.” Black Tiger simplified, calculating the best way to approach.  
  
“I could play a little jazz for you.”  
  
He _leaped_ , then, doing one flip in the air and landing in front of his nemesis, energy blade extending from his arm without pause to slash at legs, stab at his nemesis’ chest—but they both missed.  
  
His opponent made a tittering sound that had to be _laughter_. “Maybe someone should remind you that your existence is on the line here!”  
  
“Are you planning to destroy me?” The android asked, pausing and standing there, watching. The gun was charged, there was still plenty of power left to move and use the blade—but he was starting to think those weren’t going to get him anywhere.  
  
“Destroy? Oh, maybe. But you’re too much fun for that, I think.”  
  
“Fun.” Black Tiger repeated, annoyance growing. “You fight for _fun_?”  
  
“Yeah. And because you irritate me.” The nemesis taunted, seeming to make a show out of slowly turning all the way around, showing that he was carrying no weapons—at least not visible ones.  
  
It could be to his advantage, though the act in itself was still… annoying. “I am not fighting with fun in mind.” Black Tiger advanced, leveling the energy gun again.  
  
“So you fight ‘with heart’, right? Pathetic.” There was a _pop_ , then; and a sizzle as liquid poured from one of the crates, having been burned through. “Ah, right.” The nemesis laughed. “Whatever was stored in this place has gone a bit acidic in liquid form. And once it starts to evaporate… well, the fireball should be seen from most of the city. So I guess we’d better finish this.”  
  
“Agreed.” The android responded—only to see that his opponent’s arm was transforming. No, _opening_ ; there was a laser cannon beneath what was suddenly clearly artificial skin. Another android, then. Despite the sheer number of questions that he had, there was no time to ask them. “If you fire that, you may trigger the explosion.”  
  
“So? Go ahead and kill me first, if you think you can.”  
  
Tempting, admittedly. Gun still drawn, sword out and at his side, he still assured, “I do not kill.”  
  
The nemesis snorted. “Yeah. That’s why both Tigers are gonna wind up dead.”  
  
Tilting his head ever so slightly, the motion was only a blur. One shot of the energy gun through each of the other android’s knee joints, precise and quick. “I do, however, incapacitate if threatened. Rather like another Tiger.” Picking up his nemesis, flinging the form over his shoulder, Black Tiger made no rush to exit the warehouse despite constant complaints.  
  
Walking out of the building, he felt the temperature and air pressure change behind him—but remained steadfast as an enormous explosion encompassed the entire warehouse. It was only seconds later when he heard a helicopter coming toward them. Not one of Ouroboros’ models. “One of yours?”  
  
“Yeah.” The nemesis admitted. “So it looks like you’re not out of the woods yet—”  
  
The dialog was interrupted as Black Tiger _flung_ the other android to the ground. “Give my regards, then.” He commented carelessly, sheathing his weapons and using his reserved energy to run. They’d have to _finish_ things another day, but as far as he was concerned, they were even.


End file.
